Maurice
Maurice, also known as the Woodcutter, was a rogue Host in Westworld who was unknowingly smuggling information out of the park. He is portrayed by Tait Fletcher. Season One "The Stray" Elsie Hughes gets an alert telling her about a stray host on her tablet. We see Hughes and the head of security Ashley Stubbs going to the surface of the park via an elevator. Once in the park, they discover Hosts around a fire with no wood or flames who are complaining about the lack of wood; but none of them go and chop some. Hughes explains that the men are stuck in a Loop because the only host allowed to use the axe, a bladed tool, is the stray "woodcutter", who has left them. We learn that weapons privileges are given out selectively to hosts. In the woodcutter's tent they look at the wooden carvings the woodcutter has done. Hughes sees that each of the carvings has the same strange pattern and puts one in her pocket to look at later. Hughes and Stubbs close in on the stray. Hughes still has the carving and Stubbs points out that the markings are of the constellation Orion. While taking a detour to urinate, Elsie stumbles upon the stray stuck down in a crevasse between boulders. Ashley tells Elsie to call a control team but she secretly calls Bernard to report the aberrant behavior, though he does not answer. Ashley lowers himself down to get to the Host. He begins to behead the stray in order to take its brain back for analysis but the stray attacks Ashley mid-decapitation and climbs out of the crevasse it was stuck in. Once it has climbed out, it looks as though it is coming after Elsie and brandishes a large rock over its head, terrifying Elsie. Instead of dropping it on a shocked Elsie, it begins smashing its own head in, committing suicide."The Stray" "Contrapasso" While Elsie is working with a new Host, she sees the woodcutter Host being wheeled by on a gurney. He is headed to Livestock Management before the incinerator. Elsie sneaks away and enters Livestock, approaching a tech named Destin. She has a video of Destin having sex with a decommissioned Host and threatens to tell/show everyone the video, if she isn't given some time with the body of the woodcutter. He finally relents, and Elsie starts to examine the headless Host's body. After awhile, she see's something odd in his palm. Taking a scalpel, she slices open his flesh and spots a small red light. Upon further examination, she realizes the light travel up his entire left forearm. Elsie comes into Bernard’s office claiming there is a big problem. She shows him what she found inside his arm, a laser based satellite up-link. She says he was right when he mentioned the carving wasn't Orion's belt because the carving had 4 stars while Orion’s Belt only has 3. The host wasn’t drawing stars, but a target. Elsie believes someone has been using the Host to smuggle data out of the park."Contrapasso" Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Woodcutter format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances * Season One ** "The Stray" ** "Contrapasso" Notes/Trivia * The woodcutter had been implanted with a Laser Satellite Uplink and was being used to smuggle data out of the park. His attempt to bring this information was stalled when he became stuck within two large boulders. Once captured by Elsie and Stubbs, he self-destructed by smashing a large rock over his head. :There is a chief suspect in this little mystery. Theresa Cullen was conspicuously absent this episode (The Stray), but it was surely under her orders that the woodcutter’s body was being taken to the incinerator. After all, she put her own team on the case and refused to let Bernard or Elsie get involved. And since Theresa represents Delos, the parent company who isn’t exactly happy with Dr. Ford’s latest additions/updates to the park, it would certainly make sense for her to be spying on the operation and gathering information that could be used against him. Westworld already has its fair share of problems, so a little bit of corporate espionage wouldn’t be too surprising of an addition. * This is the first Host we see being completely destroyed via the incinerator. References Category:Hosts Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Decommissioned